Second Bass
by sephisoverlord
Summary: so yeah. the sequel. :
1. Chapter 1

**i dont know, writing another K-on fic without connection to my first one just seemed wrong.**

**was it only me? that i badly wanted to continue the last one since the final two chapters were rushed.**

**so yeah. this is my fic anyway. :D ahaha. JK. lol. **

**here goes nothing, hope you like it. **

**another MiTsu for everyone out there

* * *

  
**

"Don't worry Azunyan.." Yui was babbling now while everyone was hugging the club's youngest member.

Graduation finished only moments ago but all the members of the Light Music Club was already gathered in their beloved music room for their final teatime inside the music room.

"Ritsu-Senpai.." Azusa was carrying all of the emotions inside the room "Mio-Senpai.." She could feel that everyone was really sad yet happy for each other "Mugi-Senpai.." Even if they continued performing at college, it wouldn't be After School Teatime without her "Yui-Senpai.."

"It's not like we won't come to visit, right?" Mio asked everybody and forced a smile when her eyes met Ritsu's.

_

* * *

_

It's been a month since the graduation, everyone had something to keep them busy, Yui and Ui went to a trip with their parents around the world. Oh, the thought of Yui getting lost in another country made Ritsu laugh till she cried. Tsumugi went on a cruise with her family to Europe, how Ritsu envied Mugi's life, not that she hated her own.. Yeah, her's was way better, Mugi didn't have Mio's heart.

"I wonder what Mio is dreaming about.." She thought to herself as she watched Mio sleep right beside her, how perfect her silky black hair was even without fixing it, how cute her face was, undisturbed while sleeping, how her breathing was music to her ears, how vulnerable she is right now. even the word perfect could be an understatement.

Mio slept over last night since her parents were out of town and She forgot her keys inside, but Ritsu thanked the lord for Mio's bad luck last night, otherwise she wouldn't have had the time of her life last night.

* * *

_Flashbaaack!_

_

* * *

_

"Are you sure you're going to be okay here alone, Ritsu?" her younger brother asked, since he and their parents were going on summer camp.

"Yeah, I think I can manage to live a week without you" Ritsu replied, now annoyed since he had been asking that same question for quite some time now.

The sun was now setting and the house was slowly dimming.

"_Time to turn the lights on_" She stood up from bed and turned the light switch on "_Hmm. What should I have for dinner?_" Just as she was going to leave her room for the kitchen, Her phone rang.

"R-Ritsu…" A shaky-on-the-verge-of-tears voice came from the other line

* * *

**so yeah, the first chapter for the second bass, which obviously is a sequel for the First bass. :D hope you like it.**

**more to come when my mind clears out.  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**so yeah, chapter two of the sequel. :) hope you like it,**

**here goes nothing

* * *

  
**

"M-Mio?" Even though Ritsu was used to Mio crying, it still is a surprise to hear her crying on the other end of the phone line, her spirits plummet as she hears the one who makes her heart beat, crying.

"I-I left my keys inside my house.." Mio answered the unasked question Ritsu had.

"Calm down, Mio, W-Would you like to come over here?" Ritsu's chivalry kicked in.

"Won't I be disturbing your family?"

"HA! Fat chance, I'm home alone today till the end of the week, my brother is at summer camp and our parents are with him"

And so Mio showed up at Ritsu's front door. Ritsu was certain that she wasn't deserving of such beauty that was in front of her right now, how graceful her black hair sways as she moves,

Ritsu hugged the beautiful young lady that was crying in front of her right now, this was too painful for her.. she couldn't stand that the one that makes her heart sing just cry like this.

"Now, now, I'm here, everything is going to be fine.."

She waited for Mio to calm down, her chest was getting wet with Mio's tears.

Ritsu decides to hold hands with Mio in an effort to calm her down.

"R-Ritsu..?" Mio asks while her cheeks blush though, if course, it was not visible since her face was buried in her Juliet's chest.

"Just because the spaces in my hands fit yours just perfectly.."

Mio's lips reached out for Ritsu's cheeks. Smack. Of course, they were a couple now, but they kept it a secret, what would their friends think of them once they knew?

Mio took of her shoes and helped herself inside Ritsu's place, then the latter began to cook for the both of them, pressure now building up on Ritsu since she wanted to impress her Romeo with her cooking.

Mio was waiting alone in the living room when she heard Ritsu call out.

"H-hey, Mio? I'm making dinner, What do you want?"

Mio couldn't think of what she wanted to eat right now, being with RItsu satisfied her more than enough, she decided to go to the kitchen and give her Juliet a lil surprise..

"_Hmm, maybe Mio didn't hear me?"_ Ritsu thought to herself as she didn't hear a response from Mio, then she feels a hug from behind, oh how warm and good Mio's body felt against her own, this was Ritsu's heaven on earth, inside the arms of the one she loves the most.

"I want you.."

Ritsu heard Mio whisper from behind, which made her heart beat loudly that she was sure the boiling water wasn't enough to subdue it. She blushed wildly and felt her ears burn that she thought it was hotter than the boiling water in front of them.

"Y-You can't eat me, M-Mio!" Ritsu's voice was obviously getting weaker with Mio's hug.

"Watch me.." Mio's answer was hinting that she really did want to eat Ritsu..

* * *

**okay, finished chapter two. :) so, how would you like the flashback of the next chapter? **

**would you want it to be adults-only or should i go with writing teen-friendly stories? :))**

**R&R please. thanks. i hope you liked it.  
**


	3. Chapter 3, finale?

**okay, i know this took long enough, so i wanna say im sorry.**

**also, sorry for those who expected a mature chapter, i just can't write mature for these two, i respect them soo bad.**

**so heres to hoping you will still like this even if its not M rated. :|**

**i mentioned it already at the beginning so that everyone who expects a mature content may leave now as this chapter has VEEERY LITTLE M content.**

**IM SORRY FOR EVERYONE WHO THINKS I FAILED THEM.**

**i hope you'll still like it..**

**

* * *

**

"_Eat each other huh?_" Ritsu's mind was wandering with the thought of her and Mio eating each other in bed.

They finished supper quietly as Ritsu contemplating on the idea that Mio fed her mind while she was cooking awhile ago and Mio was always a quiet diner.

linelineline

at Ritsu's room.

"H-Hey, Ritsu, can I borrow your clothes just for tonight? I-I obviously left mine at home.."

RItsu spaces out as she imagines Mio wearing her short clothes, which will appear shorter on Mio since, lets face it, she IS smaller than Mio. Evil thoughts enter her mind right now, yes, she would love to see even more of Mio's skin

"_FWUAHAHAHA, this will be MY night!"_ thought Ritsu

"U-uhh, Sure Mio, lemme get some… here."

Of course, Ritsu chose the shortest of her clothes.

"But.. will it fit you, Mio?" Asked Ritsu, trying to sound concerned for her Romeo, but laughing evil-ly inside her.

Mio got ticked off at the thought of Ritsu's clothes not fitting her.

"_I'M NOT FAT!"_ She thought to herself and punched Ritsu's head.

"BAKA! Of course it will!"

Ritsu is in the corner now, pressing her head with the pain that Mio just gave her for asking the question that hinted she that she was fat.

"Kidding, kidding." Laughed Ritsu while still in the corner.

Mio slammed the door as she headed for the bathroom.

Linelineline

Ritsu is now staring at Mio for three main reasons

Because Mio's clothing right now so short that Ritsu is getting perverted ideas

Because Mio's hair is more sexy when wet

Lastly, because Ritsu loves her.

Mio is now blushing as she feels a pair of eyes are stripping her right now, well, she always felt that way whenever she felt someone was looking at her.

"Stop it, Ritsu!" she finally couldn't stand Ritsu's eyes staring at her near bare body.

"_Stupid Ritsu for giving me THESE kind of clothes"_

"Y-Your hair is so beautiful Mio.. It suits you.."

Mio blushed as she felt the sincerity of Ritsu's words, she stares at the floor, embarrassed, while still drying her hair. Mio could just melt with the stares that Ritsu gives her right now

"Say, Ritsu, why do you like staring at my eyes?"

"Because everything looks better through your eyes, Mio"

With that Ritsu kisses Mio passionately, while hugging her to the floor, Mio couldn't react anymore, it was either too late or she liked it too. Ritsu was hoping that Mio has the second reason for not reacting.

"I.. love.. You… Mio.." Ritsu manages to let out those words in between kissing her beloved Romeo.

"Stay.. With.. Me.. Forever.. MY.. Juliet" Mio manages to reply with the word MY emphasized, just like how she emphasized some words during their last practice when Mio sang specific lines louder just for Ritsu.

"_MY"_.. Ritsu still couldn't believe that Mio was hers and she was Mio's, yeah. It still makes her heart jump

They continue to kiss each other, their tongues battle while they suck each other's lips, their breast press against each other, they tangle their legs together and enjoy this joyride while it lasts.

Linelineline

They now lay on top of each other on Ritsu's bed, their hair, messed, clothes on the floor, arms wrapped around each other like theres no tomorrow.

"You will stand up for me, right, Romeo?" Ritsu asks for humor knowing that nothing could ever be made out of their love for each other..

Nothing but happy memories together.

* * *

**sorry if i took too long.**

**i had to finish some things.**

**anyway, i hope you liked chap3, chap4 will just be an epilogue so im not rushing on finishing that.**

**:) arigatou gozamaisu for you time in readin this. :)  
**


End file.
